1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering wheel capable of displacing a ring plane toward the vertical plane by deforming a steering wheel core plastically upon self-alignment of the steering wheel. Here, self-alignment is a behavior of a steering wheel which deforms a steering wheel core plastically such that the top surface of a ring portion may be proximate to the vertical plane when an impact forward and generally in horizontal direction is applied to the rear part of the ring portion of the steering wheel as mounted on a vehicle. By this behavior, the ring plane hits the driver flatly, thereby the impact against the driver is relieved.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-277983 discloses a steering wheel which plastically deforms a steering wheel core upon self-alignment.
On the other hand, there is a recent demand of providing a switch operation portion for an audio system, a gear changer, and soon, on the steering wheel. This switch operation portion is to be located, for example, in a position on the front spoke portion of the steering wheel and close to the ring portion.
However, if a core of the steering wheel with a switch operation portion is plastically deformed upon self-alignment, the switch operation portion is likely to protrude from the displaced ring plane.